


What About Us?

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is incredibly upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Us?

“ _Langlock_!” While Ronald Weasley had gotten faster with a wand during their time in the DA, he would never be able to beat Hermione on the draw.

Especially an incredibly upset, pissed off Hermione.

Who still had her wand pointed at him.

Shit.

All he could do was look at her pleadingly, trying to convey his explanation for why he had been holding Lavender’s hand in a deserted hallway through his blue orbs into her head.

Apparently, he sucked just as much at telepathy as he did shielding spells.

“I can’t believe you went back with her! We…what about us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 Winter Drabbleton at Romancing the Wizard.


End file.
